


Little, not broken

by thrace



Series: We found it all on our own [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrace/pseuds/thrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mother's Day with Aden and Lexa. Clarke helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little, not broken

**Author's Note:**

> More relentless fluff.

Clarke is just finishing up at her studio when her phone dings out a text notification. She wipes her hands on a wet cloth and sees Aden's name on her phone, which sends a little spike of worry into her stomach. He has her number for emergencies and the last time he texted her he had a rash but didn't want to tell Lexa because he'd been playing with the twins beyond the boundaries of their neighborhood without permission. That was an intense weekend of cleansing everything Aden had touched with his poison-ivied body.

 **Aden** (5:41 PM): I need your help with something

Clarke swipes the text open, hoping it's not poison ivy again. 

**Clarke** (5:42 PM): What's up?

The little typing bubble is up for far too long, leaving Clarke feeling like she's teetering off balance until the text pops up.

 **Aden** (5:46 PM): Mother's day is in a week

Clarke definitely wasn't expecting that, and she hesitates to answer, not wanting to assume anything. 

**Aden** (5:47 PM): Can you help me do something for Lexa?

Now she really doesn't know what to do, except that she has to take a second to sort through several different emotions at once before she can reply.

 **Clarke** (5:48 PM): Of course, did you have anything in mind?

 **Aden** (5:49 PM): Not yet that's why I need your help can you help me think of something please

 **Clarke** (5:50 PM): You want me to come over?

 **Aden** (5:50 PM): NO IT HA STO B A SURPRIBSE CLARKE

She smiles to herself. 

**Clarke** (5:51 PM): Ok how about when I pick you up after school tomorrow, I'll tell Lexa we'll pick up dinner

 **Aden** (5:52 PM): Perfect

She switches over to her chat with Lexa, the little secret with Aden like a warm glow inside of her.

*

Lexa and Aden are in their usual spot at the carpool pickup when Clarke pulls up on Tuesday afternoon. "Hi," she says brightly, rolling down her window and pulling up her sunglasses.

Lexa only has a moment to drop a kiss on her cheek, but she smiles at Clarke like it hasn't been less than forty-eight hours since they saw each other last. "Hi."

Aden climbs into the back after his usual hug and ruffle on the head from Lexa, who sees them off then resumes directing carpool traffic. As the school has asked her to take on more responsibility, Clarke has started taking on more responsibility too with Aden. She picks him up twice a week, which gives Lexa time to run carpool and then grade any papers or prepare lesson plans if she's had to cover for another teacher, and then they eat dinner together at home. Lexa's home - which, if Clarke is being honest with herself, is starting to feel like her home too for how often she's over there.

"Ok," Clarke says once they're safely away. "What's the plan?"

Aden shrugs at her in the rear view mirror. "I was hoping you'd have some ideas."

"Welp." Clarke hooks a right instead of the left two lights down. "I know what we need." 

Aden throws up both hands in victory when they pull into the parking lot of their favorite bakery, tucked away in a row of outlet shops. 

"Only one donut," Clarke warns him, remembering the last time she let him have two and he threw up after dinner trying not to let on that he'd ruined his appetite. 

Inside, they each grab a plain glazed and a bottle of apple juice and settle down in a booth to strategize. 

Aden fiddles with his napkin a few times, tearing off the corners. "Um."

Clarke waits, knowing he'll eventually put the words together. Pushing only tends to get him tongue-tied or temperamental or both. 

"I wanna do something nice for Lexa for Mother's Day," Aden says. He pushes around his pile of shredded napkin. "I know she's not my mom but she takes care of me like my mom."

Clarke wants nothing more than to put an arm around his shoulders and hug him as close as possible. She's only done it a few times, although more often now as they get closer. Sometimes he comes to her looking for a hug, and she cherishes it every time. "She loves you just as much as your mom did," Clarke says. 

"I know." More fidgeting. "Last Mother's Day we didn't do anything."

Clarke reckons the date in her head; it would have been just months after his parents died. "That's okay. You were both really sad."

He nods, still looking down. "But I'm not this year. I mean I am. I miss my mom and dad all the time..."

Clarke does her best to watch him closely in case he starts crying, but without making him feel like he's under a microscope. He's like Lexa, so sensitive, but not wanting to let others know or ask anyone else to help carry the burden. 

"Do you think Lexa wants something for Mother's Day?" Aden asks, peering up through his bangs. Clarke idly notes he needs a haircut as she reaches across the table to brush them to the side.

"I think she'd be happy to hang out with you no matter what," Clarke says. 

"But I could get her something nice. Like..." He screws up his face. "Jewelry?"

"You been saving money I don't know about?" Clarke asks, mock concerned.

But Aden very seriously pulls out his wallet and starts thumbing through the bills in it. "I've been saving my allowance for two months," he says proudly. A wad of ones and fives come out, spread out on the table, with a few coins shaken out on top for good measure. 

Clarke counts it up quickly, finding just shy of forty dollars, which is impressive considering Lexa only gives him five dollars a week, with a little extra if he's done well with his chores, and she knows for a fact that he went to an arcade last weekend with the twins. "Wow."

"Can we get something nice with this?" Aden asks.

She doesn't want to crush him, but he's also old enough that she doesn't want to totally lie, and in any case he'll know the moment he googles jewelry prices. "Almost," she says, and he slumps in his seat. She taps her chin, feigning contemplation. "You know, I need to get her something too, if this is gonna be her first Mother's Day. Is it okay if we combine gifts?"

He immediately sits straighter, and Clarke finds his attempt to make a businesslike face almost too cute for words. She'd text Lexa about it if she didn't have to keep the secret. "If you want to," he offers.

"Okay, so I'll match what you've got here," Clarke says. "And together I bet we can find something really great. Deal?" 

They solemnly shake hands, then he beams at her. "It's gonna be the best gift she ever got."

*

As it turns out, keeping secrets from someone who was once in charge of a lot of military personnel in a combat zone is not as easy as Clarke would like. She not only can't tell Lexa about Mother's Day, she also has to invent a reason why she and Aden need to go out without her on Friday after school, which is not one of her pick up days.

She approaches the topic after dinner, when Lexa has finished cleaning up since Clarke cooked. They're cuddled on Lexa's bed, Lexa with her head in Clarke's lap while she reads on her tablet. She strokes Lexa's soft hair every so often, keeping her from falling asleep too deeply so she can go to bed on time.

"Aden wants to hang out on Friday after school. Is that okay?" Clarke asks.

Lexa mumbles something into Clarke's thigh, then turns her head face up, eyes still closed. "Hm?"

Clarke scratches gently at Lexa's scalp. "Friday? Can I take Aden out for the evening?"

Lexa makes more cute sounds, surfacing from her post-dinner nap and finally opening her eyes. She blinks a few times. "Friday? Why not Thursday when you pick him up?"

"I think he wants to make it like a weekend thing. You know, no school the next day so he doesn't have to worry about homework. I was supposed to come over Friday night anyway, so might as well start a little sooner."

Lexa's eyebrows quirk. "Where does he want to go?"

"Back to the Air and Space Museum," Clarke says. "We didn't get to see everything the last time we were there and I think he thinks if he begs enough I'll get him a telescope."

"Do not buy him a telescope," Lexa says immediately, knowing Clarke's tendency to spoil Aden.

"I won't," she says, only a little affronted. She had, after all, gotten Aden a stupidly expensive customized soccer jersey as a birthday gift, so she's not exactly on the firmest high ground. At least she saves it for special occasions. 

"And he wants to go now?" Lexa asks. She squirms a little, getting more comfortable, head turning so she can lean it against Clark's stomach.

"I guess so." Clarke keeps her eyes on her tablet, acting like she's still casually reading, even though she has no idea what line she's actually on. "Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Lexa says, though she still sounds slightly confused. "Bring him home in time for dinner?"

"Mm-hmm," Clarke says. She strokes Lexa's hair again, hoping to distract her. "You want to nap some more or you ready to get up and putter around?"

"I do not putter," Lexa says, sitting up and stretching. Clarke eyes the little strip of skin on her stomach as her shirt rides up. 

"Sometimes you putter."

"I have a backyard that needs maintenance, that's different from puttering," Lexa grumbles. She stretches out lengthwise with her long legs crossed at the ankles and Clarke privately debates telling Lexa about the fantasies she enjoys while watching Lexa mow the lawn in warm weather. "You staying tonight?"

"Mm-hmm." She finally sets aside her tablet, shifting just enough that she and Lexa are pressed up against each other side to side. She's only recently started staying over on weeknights too, and Lexa still asks every time, perhaps sensing that they're beginning to cross into a new phase of their relationship. 

For a moment they're quiet, softly letting their hands tangle together, heads pressed close at the temples. 

"Why does he want to go Friday after school? Why not Saturday?" Lexa asks.

Clarke does her best not to freeze. "I don't know. Maybe he wants to do something else on Saturday. Isn't he going over to the Blakes'?"

"No, not that I know of. I'm sure they'll call though." Lexa kisses Clarke on the corner of her mouth and sits up. "I'm going to go make sure Aden's not going over his time limit on games."

"Hate to break it to you, but he went over ten minutes ago," Clarke says. 

Lexa looks at the clock and groans, then cracks her neck. "Why didn't you go tell him?"

"You're pretty cute when you sleep. And anyway, he doesn't need the two of us riding him all the time to know he's only allowed an hour." Clarke's policy is what her mother used for her, assuming she was trustworthy until proven otherwise. Lexa tends to be stricter, not out of mistrust, but her own self-doubt that she'll never measure up as a parent. She's gotten better about it, but she still sometimes tends to micromanage.

"Okay. Well he knows the deal. That time comes out of tomorrow night's hour if he's still playing."

"You tell 'em," Clarke says, leaning in to kiss Lexa properly. She only gets one kiss though as Lexa slides off the bed, headed for the living room. 

When she's gone, Clarke flops back into the pillows and reminds herself to tell Aden the plan so they can keep their stories straight.

*

Lexa texts her on Wednesday to make sure she's okay to pick up Aden three times this week instead of two. She somehow manages to sound skeptical even by text, and Clarke feels a little like a teenager again, telling her mother she's going to Raven's house for a sleepover but neglecting to mention that boys will be there.

Thursday is a matter of trying to get Aden to stop winking at her and sitting through dinner like nothing is wrong. Lexa doesn't miss any of it, looking between the two of them several times but not mentioning it until they've cleaned up and Aden is in his room reading a book. For once, Clarke is glad she can't stay over since she has an early start in the morning. 

"You two are planning something," Lexa says while they sit in the living room, the news droning in the background. 

"Just the air and space museum," Clarke says, feigning confusion. The key, she discovered as a teenager, is not selling it too hard. She keeps her eyes on the television, acting like she's paying attention to the latest report on unemployment rates when really she's trying not to give away how much Lexa's piercingly direct stare is getting to her.

"Aden asked me for an advance on his allowance. Any clue why he'd need an extra five dollars?" Lexa's voice is calm, but Clarke knows that's a trap.

"Maybe there's something at the museum he wants to buy?" She turns her head, almost flinching at the way Lexa is examining her. "You want to come with us?" It's a gamble, but she's betting on Lexa not wanting to intrude on Clarke-and-Aden time, which she's told Clarke several times she thinks is good for Aden. 

"No," Lexa says slowly. "You guys have fun." But she still seems unconvinced, and when she's kissing Clarke farewell at the door an hour later, her eyes narrow somewhat in lingering suspicion. 

"See you tomorrow," Clarke says, determined to keep it all up until Sunday, if not for Aden's sake, then to give Lexa something she deserves.

*

The mall is crowded on Friday afternoon. Everyone is shopping for Mother's Day, it seems, but Aden pulls her unerringly through the crowds to the first jewelry shop he sees on the ground level. 

"I saved up some more," he tells Clarke proudly. "If I have forty-seven and you have forty-seven, that makes..." His nose crinkles while he adds in his head. "One hundred fourteen?"

"Ninety-four, buddy," Clarke corrects him. 

"Oh. That's a lot though," he says with the confidence of a ten-year-old whose most expensive purchase to date is a sixty-dollar video game.

"I'm really proud of you for thinking ahead so far on this," Clarke says. She follows him to the counters, hoping to guide him away from the diamonds to the more affordable sterling silver. She doesn't think Lexa would like diamonds anyway; it's not that she doesn't wear jewelry because her work is physical, it's that she barely owns any at all and seems to prefer it that way. Clarke knows she keeps her sister Anya's wedding ring and necklace in a lockbox in her bottom drawer, along with her parents' wedding rings and her father's watch, but that's about it.

Aden drifts past the high-end jewelry and down to a case of pendants on his own, fingertips leaving little smudges where he presses. He scans with such an intense frown of concentration on his face that Clarke is afraid he'll give himself a headache. He doesn't seem to find anything he likes, because he asks Clarke to go to another store, and they head up to the second level, and then when he can't find anything there, to the last jewelry store at the other end of the mall.

Aden scratches his head, looking a little lost, torn between too many choices. He finds another case of pendants and looks while Clarke waits patiently, knowing how he's set his heart on getting this right. Suddenly he points. "What about that one?"

Clarke leans over and peers where his finger is pointing. The little silver pendant is simple and pretty and within their price range. She grins at him. "Perfect."

They beckon over a salesperson and Aden points out what he wants so he can take a look at it outside of the glass case. Once the box is in front of him he traces a finger over it, nestled in its velvet case. 

"Shopping for Mother's Day?" the salesperson asks kindly.

"Uh huh," Aden says, still busy examining his pick. He looks up and puts on his very serious dealing-with-grownups voice. "Does it come with a chain?"

Clarke hides a smile. 

"I'm afraid it doesn't, but we do have a very nice selection," says the salesperson, gesturing to the next case over. 

Aden slides over to look, but his shoulders drop when he sees the prices. "I can't get the pendant and a chain," he whispers loudly to Clarke. 

Clarke makes eyes at the salesperson, trying to catch his attention. She darts her eyes at Aden, then widens them, trying to get across her meaning. She rubs her fingers together in a "cash" gesture and points to herself, angling her body so Aden won't see.

"Oh, uh, but we are having a Mother's Day sale," he says, cottoning on. "If you buy a pendant over seventy-five dollars, we can add in any of the chains from this case for free."

Aden brightens up. "Oh." He points to a set of tiny silver links, just as simple but graceful as the pendant itself. 

"Excellent choice," says the salesperson, with another sideways glance for Clarke to make sure. She nods minutely at him. 

Clarke sends Aden to wander a bit while the salesperson rings up their purchase, handing over her credit card to make up the difference. "Thanks," she says. "He really wanted this one to be special."

"He seems like a sweet kid," says the salesperson. "His mom is very lucky."

Clarke smiles graciously, signs the receipt, stuffs it in her purse, and brings everything over to Aden, who has finally found the wedding rings and is gawking at the numbers attached. "Why is this ring three thousand dollars?" he asks, and Clarke pulls him out of the store before she has to explain the diamond industry and the wedding industrial complex to him.

On the way home he keeps admiring the pendant in its gift box and speculating on what they could've gotten Lexa for three thousand whole dollars, ranging from ten dogs to a motorcycle. When they pull into the driveway of the house, Clarke turns off the car but doesn't get out. "Game faces," she tells Aden, and he schools his features into what he must imagine is a hard, no-nonsense face. She does her best not to laugh. "Just be natural, and she won't suspect a thing."

*

Of course for Aden natural means barely saying hello to Lexa and scooting into his room with his bookbag clutched to his chest so he can hide her gift.

"What was that about?" Lexa asks, sliding an arm around Clarke's waist. 

"I have no idea," Clarke says, then uses her greeting kiss as a distraction, pressing a little harder, making it a little wetter than she usually would. Lexa's tongue curls around hers and her hands grip gently at Clarke's waist before she pulls back.

"Hi," Lexa says. "I hope you guys had a good time."

"It was a good start to the weekend," Clarke says, and they smile at each other, knowing they have two whole days to spend with each other.

She can tell Aden is antsy at dinner, the secret fresh in his mind, and she does her best to draw Lexa's attention from the way he keeps looking back at his room. The boy has no skill for subterfuge at all, too eager to please to be properly sneaky. 

Afterwards he declines to play any video games, claiming he wants to "go to bed early" but Clarke knows he really wants to hover over his present in his room. 

"Did you guys go somewhere besides the museum?" Lexa asks, watching him go into his room and close the door. "He doesn't seem that tired."

"He was fine when we were coming home," Clarke says. She flops belly-first onto the couch, glad to be off her feet even though they only spent a couple of hours at the mall. Keeping track of Aden in the crowds and dealing with traffic have left her a little tense. She feels a weight settle across her butt, and then strong hands come down on her shoulders, pushing a decadent moan out of her mouth.

"That feels so good," Clarke says as Lexa massages across her shoulders, then back in, converging on her neck and rubbing at her hairline, then pressing methodically down both sides of her spine. 

Lexa just hums and keeps working at her back until she's loose and pliant, ready to melt right into the couch. There's a shift in weight, and then she feels Lexa's breath puff against her ear. "I know you didn't go to the museum."

Clarke's eyes pop open. "What?"

"If you had gone to the museum, Aden would have picked out a souvenir, but he had nothing when you came home. You went somewhere secret," Lexa practically purrs. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Clarke says, voice muffled with her cheek pressed into the couch cushions. 

"I'll figure it out eventually," Lexa says, lips brushing against the shell of Clarke's ear. 

Clarke jerks at the contact, immediately mad at herself for reaction. Lexa _knows_ her ears are sensitive and this is all very dirty and unfair. But then she's suddenly unburdened, a draft of cool air against the small of her back as Lexa gets off of her. She almost wants Lexa to return to the interrogation, but she reminds herself she only needs to last until Sunday morning. 

From her position on the couch, she can see Lexa sashaying into the kitchen, and the sway of her hips almost convinces Clarke to confess all right then and there. 

Less than two days.

*

Saturday night is date night; they either find Aden a babysitter or he goes over to a friend's house. In the evening, after they all go biking to a local park and kick a soccer ball around and eat a picnic lunch, Clarke and Lexa get ready for a nice dinner downtown, just the two of them.

Clarke likes when they get ready together, coming out of the bathroom and finding Lexa buttoning up her shirt, asking for help with the zipper on her dress, checking each other over for little details before they leave. It's better than when she gets ready on her own at her apartment, waiting for Lexa to come pick her up or having to wait until she gets to their date spot to see her. 

The babysitter Charlotte arrives at six and Aden nearly shoves them out the door, eager to have them gone to get the last night before Mother's Day overwith. 

They take a cab into the city to avoid the hassle of parking. Clarke also likes this part of their date nights, because she can hold Lexa's hand on the seat instead of letting her focus on driving. They sit with their calves touching, talking idly, hands intertwined while they enjoy the breeze from the crack in the window.

Reservations are at a little French-style bistro that Clarke managed to snag through one of her patrons. In fact there's an oil painting of hers hanging on the wall by the entrance, and the maitre d' recognizes her when they enter. Lexa puffs up with pride at the way they treat Clarke like a special guest, watching them greet "Ms. Griffin" with no small amount of delight. 

They wind up at a great table where they can watch the restaurant but with enough privacy that they can hold hands and not feel like anyone is looking. They pick up right where they left off from the cab, fingers tracing over palms, legs bumping under the table. 

The wine is good, the food is better, and Clarke loves the flush that comes over Lexa's cheeks after a glass of good, rich pinot noir. They lean close over the small table, eyes for only each other, and Clarke is incredibly glad they'll be going home together instead of her to her small, lonely apartment.

Clarke is surprised when the waiter tells them their bill has been covered by her patron, who is apparently angling for some favoritism of her own in the future, which she has to admit is incredibly flattering.

"Look at you, big time artist," Lexa murmurs in her ear as they wait for a cab outside, her arm wrapped around Clarke's waist. 

Clarke turns her head and angles her mouth to kiss Lexa, hard but fast. "If you behave until we get home, I'll give you a treat."

Lexa's eyes glint at her, picking up a golden gleam from the streetlights. "What kind of treat?"

"Wait and find out, or misbehave and never know."

Lexa's hand tightens on her hip, but she otherwise keeps to herself, and Clarke almost regrets her bargain. But this way at least they avoid getting handsy in the back of a cab like they had a few weeks ago, an embarrassment that Lexa hadn't even been able to talk about for several days.

Aden is already asleep by the time they walk in the front door, and they're able to quietly pay Charlotte and slip into the bedroom without waking him. As soon as the door clicks shut, Clarke is on Lexa, hands roaming across her back, dipping into her waistband, pulling their bodies close.

Lexa kisses her deeply, as deeply as she's desired all night from the way she stared at Clarke over dinner, and if Clarke weren't already halfway aroused just from her heated gaze, Lexa's hot tongue in her mouth would finish the job. Sure hands unzip her dress, pushing it to the floor. Clarke just barely manages not to pop the buttons on Lexa's shirt as she yanks it loose and pushes it from Lexa's shoulders.

Their bodies crush together again, Clarke flinching a little at the cool metal of Lexa's belt buckle pressing against her belly, but the two strong hands gripping her bottom distract her soon enough. They don't stop kissing as they walk back towards the bed, barely pausing when Clarke sits and pulls Lexa down on top of her. 

They take their time, enjoying the intimacy after a long week, and Clarke comes twice, first with Lexa's fingers inside of her, and then slower, softer, against her mouth, and only after she made Lexa come hard enough she had to bite her own forearm to stifle her moaning. 

They barely manage to pull on clothes before they pass out, uncaring of who got which shirt. Clarke falls asleep sprawled half on top of Lexa, loose-limbed and soft and with something quiet on the tip of her tongue that she just manages not to whisper into the darkness.

*

It's so early when Aden knocks on the bedroom door that Lexa isn't even properly awake yet, despite her internal clock usually getting her up at seven on Saturdays. Clarke is still half-caught in a dream when she feels the mattress shift as Lexa sits up.

"Come in," Lexa says groggily, rubbing sleep from her eyes. 

The handle turns after a few tries, then the door slowly swings open.

Clarke rolls onto her back and pushes herself up just far enough that she can lean her head against Lexa's arm, eyes still wanting to drift closed. 

Aden backs into the room, his arms full with a large wooden tray, and when he turns around he smiles, albeit with a nervous edge. "Happy Mother's Day!" he says.

Clarke looks up at Lexa's happy, surprised face, then at Aden, who walks the last few feet gingerly so he doesn't spill. He's fit two plates with eggs and toast on the tray, with two glasses of orange juice, and a little vase with a single daisy poking out of it that he must have picked from the backyard. 

"So this is why you asked to learn how to make scrambled eggs," Lexa says, helping slide the tray into place. "It looks fantastic."

Aden beams at the compliment, then pulls one of the cloth napkins off the tray, revealing a small black jewelry box. "I got you this."

Clarke watches as Lexa's mouth drops, enjoying the whole scene as a week of planning finally falls into place.

"What is this?" Lexa asks, reaching for the box. She cracks it open and falls silent, seeing the small star pendant. 

"It's to thank you. You know. For mom stuff," Aden says, looking down at his feet, arms behind his back. 

Lexa is still quiet, and Clarke can see moisture gathering in her eyes. "Aden picked it out," she says, trying to fill the gaps between the three of them.

"Clarke helped," Aden says generously. 

Lexa clears her throat and looks away, making something that sounds suspiciously like a sniff. She turns back, composed now, and pulls the necklace free, letting the pendant dangle as she examines it. "I love it. It's perfect."

Aden's head lifts at that, looking pleased with himself and delighted at Lexa's reaction. 

"Help me put it on?" Lexa asks, holding it out to Aden. He takes it with his fingertips and fumbles a few times at the catch, but eventually manages to open it and drape it around Lexa's neck while she holds her hair clear of her neck. He latches it with much less difficulty, and Lexa lets her hair fall, one hand adjusting the lie of the pendant just below her collarbones. "How does it look?" She angles her body between Aden and Clarke.

"Perfect," Clarke says, looking Lexa in the eye as she speaks.

"No, this breakfast is perfect," Lexa says. She lifts one arm so Aden can step into her and she can squeeze him around the shoulders. "I love you."

"Love you too," he mumbles, suddenly squirming from all the attention. "Can I go play now? I'll come back and clean up when you're done."

"Yes, you can go play. Thank you," Lexa says, though she doesn't let Aden escape without an exaggerated kiss against his cheek.

He scampers out of the room, just barely remembering to close the door as he leaves.

Clarke continues watching Lexa, who is now touching the pendant with both hands. 

"He's been planning this for over a week," says Clarke.

Lexa lets out a quiet sob and buries her face in her hands.

"Hey hey," Clarke says, gently moving the tray to the end of the bed and scrambling upright so she can pull Lexa into her arms. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Lexa says. Nevertheless, she buries her face in the curve of Clarke's neck and returns her embrace. She only cries a few moments longer, pulling back and wiping her eyes with one of the napkins, getting her breathing under control. 

"Are you okay?" Clarke asks.

"I'm fine. Everything is perfect," Lexa says, giving her a watery but genuine smile. "This is perfect."

"Eat," Clarke says, and kisses Lexa softly. "Your food is getting cold."


End file.
